The ever increasing popularity of mobile devices is well known. To drive this popularity, the functionality incorporated as part of the mobile devices continues to expand. One example of this is incorporation of a flexible display device that allow a user to bend the display device and even a housing of the mobile device to assume a variety of different viewing modes.
Conventional techniques used to determine which viewing mode is currently assumed by the mobile device involve use of dedicated hardware, such as switches or binary sensors. Accordingly, addition of this dedicated hardware increases the cost of the mobile device. Further, conventional hardware is typically limited to identification of a limited number of viewing modes and cannot address the different viewing modes made available by flexible display devices and housings.